Mientras dormía
by SherlockAndJonh221B
Summary: Alec ve que Magnus está dormido y no puede resistir la tentación...


Poco a poco me voy despertando. Abro despacio los ojos ya que las persianas no están cerradas del todo y entra un poco de luz en la habitación. Suficiente luz como para ver el cuerpo que está tumbado a mi lado. Pocas veces me despierto y sigue en la cama así que me dedico a observarlo detenidamente. Está tumbado boca arriba, con la cabeza girada hacia mí. Miro su pelo negro al que ya se le ha ido la gomina, sus ojos cerrados escondiendo un color verde amarillo que me encanta y sus labios, que me dan hambre solo de verlos. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan guapo durmiendo? Sin hacer nada, solo respirando. Pues Magnus lo es. Continúo fijándome ahora en su cuello y sonrío cuando veo una pequeña marca de la noche anterior. Este brujo saca lo peor de mí, pero en el fondo me gusta. Me quedo un rato mirando su pecho desnudo, fijándome en los músculos de los hombros y en ese piercing en el pezón que se pone a veces cuando quiere jugar. Su estómago se mueve arriba y abajo, marcando el ritmo de su respiración tranquila, lo que me relaja a mí aun más. Aunque sigo bajando la mirada y mi relajación desaparece de golpe cuando veo que hay un bulto sobresaliente en su ropa interior. Subo la mirada un momento para ver si está despierto, pero no, sigue durmiendo. Estará soñando vete a saber qué. Aunque la idea de que estuviera soñando conmigo y se le hubiera puesto eso así hace que yo también empiece a sentir hormigueo en cierta zona. La verdad es que está muy tentador, así tumbado boca arriba, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas… pero no, está dormido, no es moral hacerle algo ahora. Aunque recuerdo que en una ocasión el muy cabrón sí que me lo hizo. Estaba empezando a despertarme porque me notaba mucha presión ahí abajo. Abrí los ojos y le vi sonriéndome desde abajo con mi…eso en su mano. Al principio recuerdo que me puse muy nervioso porque no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí y yo había estado todo el rato dormido, pero me dijo que me relajara y ya me dejé llevar. Y no fue para nada una mala experiencia, así que supongo que si yo le hago lo mismo no le molestará, y así me tomo mi venganza. Así que me deslizo hacia abajo hasta poner mi cara a la altura de sus caderas y aparto la ropa interior, y le libero de la presión que tenía ahí dentro. Este brujo tiene que estar soñando algo muy guarro porque esto está realmente hinchado. Me acerco despacio, mirándole la cara para ver que no se despierta, saco la lengua y le lamo de arriba abajo, haciendo que suelte un suspiro. Como veo que no se despierta pruebo a hacer círculos con la lengua en su punta y me la voy metiendo muy despacio en la boca, a lo que ya suelta un pequeño gemido. Voy subiendo y bajando la cabeza yendo un poco más rápido y sus manos empiezan a agarrar las sábanas. Veo que abre los ojos y me mira sorprendido desde arriba cuando se da cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo.

\- Alexander - dice con media sonrisa.

\- Relájate - le contesto como me dijo él a mí aquella vez.

Se ríe, pero echa la cabeza hacia atrás y sus manos van a mi cabeza para agarrarme el pelo con fuerza, mientras me la vuelvo a meter en la boca, ya haciendo movimientos más rápidos. Cada vez que subo succionando sus manos me tiran más fuerte del pelo y además suelta gemidos más altos, así que cada vez lo hago más y más intenso. Llevo ya un rato notando mi propia presión ahí abajo y Magnus me está poniendo cada vez peor con los sonidos que hace así que no aguanto más y paro. Necesito sentirle más. Rápidamente me mira con los ojos ardiendo de placer que me suplican seguir. Pero me incorporo, pongo de rodillas encima de él y me voy dejando caer despacio para empezar a follármelo. Los dos soltamos un gemido cuando su miembro va entrando en mí, pero paro un momento porque la tiene demasiado grande como para que entre de golpe. Cuando me acostumbro sigo bajando y poco a poco el dolor desaparece para sentir solo gusto. Cuando ya no puedo bajar más, Magnus levanta las caderas para llegar más profundo, lo que hace que una punzada de placer me recorra todo el cuerpo. Me incorporo hacia delante e introduzco mi lengua en su boca con ansia porque ya no podía aguantar más sin besarle. Nuestras lenguas se rozan mientras Magnus empieza a moverse, entrando y saliendo de mí. Sentir como se iba abriendo camino, el roce y la presión era maravilloso. Empieza a moverse más rápido y comenzamos a gemir contra la boca del otro. Esa vibración de placer entre los dos hace que me excite aun más. Y parece que a él también porque sus manos pasan a agarrarme el culo con fuerza mientras me embiste rápido y profundo. Llevo mi mano hacia abajo y empiezo a masturbarme con las vistas de su cara que me devuelve la mirada con ganas. Estoy ya a punto, pero me contengo mordiéndole el labio inferior con fuerza.

\- Maguns, me corro… - son las únicas palabras que soy capaz de articular ya que no puedo ni pensar con claridad.

\- Oh joder, yo taaa… - no puede terminar la frase ya que la palabra "también" se convirtió en un largo gemido y empezamos a irnos los dos a la vez.

Me tumbé a su lado todavía respirando con dificultad y giré la cabeza para mirarle. Me encontré con esos ojos que antes tapaban los párpados cuando dormía, verdes y amarillos que me miraban con una mezcla de diversión y cariño. Empezó a sonreír y dijo:

\- ¿Sabes que justo estaba soñando que me liaba contigo? Cuando me he despertado la realidad ha superado al sueño evidentemente, pero fíjate, estás en mi sueño y en mi realidad.

\- ¿Estás obsesionado conmigo eh? – le digo siguiéndole juego.

\- Como para no, ¿tú has visto lo bien que la chupas? Y hoy encima te has levantado juguetón, aunque ayer ya te di lo tuyo – me suelta un guiño porque sabe que esos comentarios me ponen nervioso. Aunque es verdad, ayer me dejó reventado.

\- Ya claro, pues hoy te lo he dado yo a ti – dije intentando que no se me notara mucho la vergüenza.

\- Pero si has sido tú quien ha puesto el culo otra vez – empezó a reírse. Ahora sí que me estaba empezando a poner rojo, así que cogí la almohada y se la tiré a la cabeza para no oír tanto sus carcajadas.


End file.
